


PJO/HoO One Shots

by AbsoluteEdgyGarbage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteEdgyGarbage/pseuds/AbsoluteEdgyGarbage
Summary: Also posted on WattpadStraight and Gay ships.If you have any requests for ships or prompts leave them in the comments.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	1. Snowed In - Percico

**Author's Note:**

> My take on an overused prompt.
> 
> Ship: Percico/Nicercy  
> Warnings: None  
> Words: 301

\- ☆ -

It was January in Maine and everything was coated in a nice layer of snow. It was pretty yes, but entirely inconvenient for Nico, who needed to get to work.

"Just call in and stay with me, it's cold out." Percy whined from his spot on the couch, wrapped almost entirely in blankets with only a small hole for his face.

"No, I already called in last week to take care of you when you caught that cold. And of course it's going to be cold out it's winter." Nico quickly grabbed his bag and searched for his keys, trying his best not to give in to Percy's complaints, which was really easier said than done.

"Call in again." Percy suggested.

"I'll be fired." Percy just pouted and pulled his bundle closer.

"Just turn on the heater, I'll be back to cuddle later, Love." Nico paused to give Percy a kiss before finding his keys and trying to open the door, only to be stopped by a wall of snow pushing back.

"And look who's staying home anyways, should have just listened to me from the start." Percy teased from the couch with a adorably smug grin. Nico sighed and accepted his fate, moving back to the couch and settling next to his boyfriend, who had graciously offered a place under the blanket.

"Let's watch a movie." Percy suggested, grabbing the remote off the table and turning the TV on while Nico explained the situation to his boss.

"It's snowing, we probably don't have a good signal." Nico warned, cuddling into Percy's side.

"Then let's let it load while we make out." Percy shrugged

"Subtle." Nico snorted but wasn't given any time to say anything else before Percy carried out his plans.

In the end, they never did watch that movie.

\- ☆ -


	2. I Just Want To Be Loved, Is That Too Much To Ask? - Jasico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Jasico   
> Warnings: Blood  
> Words: 1,687

\- ☆ -

Jason hated the nights like this, sitting alone in his cabin while Nico wandered outside of camp. He always said it was because he needed to clear his head, to get away from all the suspicious stares in the dining pavilion and recollect himself. Jason had to respect that, even though he wished he knew where he went every time, or if he was safe.

Thankfully, Nico never left for longer than a week, and always contacted Jason eventually. But that never made the waiting any easier.

Jason loved Nico, immensely, but he could never tell him in fear it would scare him off and he'd never come back. Jason couldn't handle that, and he didn't think Nico could either. He needed a friend right now and Jason wasn't about to push his boundaries.

So he lay quietly on the roof of Cabin 1, praying that nothing bad happened to the short kid with the messy black hair that always looked fluffy and soft and with the mocha brown eyes that glinted beautifully in the light, with the skull ring that he always twisted when he was nervous, and the tattered aviators jacket that he refused to replace despite looking like it had been through hell because it actually had, quite a few times.

Jason was so absorbed in his little daydream that he didn't notice how the shadows bent around him until a second figure was standing next to him on the roof.

It wasn't until this figure staggered and nearly fell off that he jumped up and grabbed them.

Nico was shivering, drenched in blood coming from a wound on his right side, just below his arm. Jason gently picked him up and quickly summoned the winds to take them to the ground.

"Don't. I don't want to go to the infirmary." Nico managed, wincing in between words. "Nico-" Jason began, using all his strength to keep from panicking as the boy he loved lay bleeding in his arms.

"No. Please." Nico's voice was strained and hearing it felt like Jason had been stabbed as well.

"Okay, I think I have a first aid kit, you're gonna be fine." Jason said, trying to sound much calmer than he felt. He slipped in through the already open door and set Nico on his bed, rushing to the bathroom for supplies.

He came back with a towel and a first aid kit, along with a damp rag and some peroxide. He didn't ask any questions yet, instead opting to clean the wound and make sure it was sutured.

It was Nico who first broke the silence, after Jason had finished putting everything away. 

"I'm sorry for showing up here, I didn't mean to ruin your night. I just didn't know where else to go." He sounded so apologetic that it sent another dagger straight through Jason's heart.

"You didn't ruin anything, Nico, you know you can always come here if you need me." Jason responded honestly, watching as Nico closed his eyes and winced again as he tried to shift his position slightly.

"You're not obligated to help me." Nico challenged, opening his eyes to meet Jason's sad gaze.

"I'm not helping you just out of obligation, you're my friend." Jason hated having to use that word to describe Nico, but he figured now wasn't the time to linger on that.

"Why are you my friend?" Nico voice was quiet, if Jason had been standing just a step back he might not have caught it.

"I'm not a good person, Jason, I hurt people and everyone avoids me. You shouldn't want to be anywhere near me." He sounded so unsure, so sad. He was fiddling with the skull ring now, staring at the floor and looking like he regretted opening his mouth.

"You are a good person, Nico, you went through so much when you could have walked away just to help us end the war with Gaea. From trying to find the doors of death on your own to helping Reyna keep the peace between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter by delivering the Athena Parthenos. You've done so much more good than you realise and I hate that no one else can see that." Jason moved to sit on the bed next to Nico halfway through his heartfelt speech, watching as he turned his face away and hid it with his sleeve.

Jason had to quench the overwhelming urge to hug the younger boy as he let out a sniff and wiped at his eyes, still refusing to look at Jason.

"I just want to be loved, is that too much to ask? Ever since Bianca died nothing has been the same, she was the only one who ever really accepted me for who I was without wanting something in return like King Minos." Jason gave in, shifting closer and putting a hand on his back, Nico stiffened at first but soon relaxed into the half embrace, scooting closer to Jason's side and breathing in a shaky breath before continuing.

"I miss her so much, it's been five years and I still don't know what to do without her. I went back to the school, you know. The one we both went to in Maine before Percy and Thalia brought us here. No one else was there, of course, considering its summer, or at least that's what I thought. The manticore came back, I didn't even notice him coming until it was too late. He's probably still there, I didn't get the chance to kill him, I just ran off." Nico had tears streaming down his face now as Jason gently rubbed his back. The trails they left down his face were glistening in the dim light of the cabin, highlighting his pale face and sunken cheekbones. He looked so small and fragile at that moment that Jason couldn't help but do the first thing he could think of to make him happy again.

"It's okay, I love you."

Jason could hardly believe he'd actually said it. He was never one for impulsive decisions, always carefully planning out everything he said and did to make sure he didn't do something wrong. This was definitely not a planned decision.

"Don't, don't say that." Nico cried harder, amplifying Jason's panic. The only thing reassuring him was that he hadn't pushed him away yet, instead Nico just hugged Jason's side, burying his face in his shirt and sniffing violently.

"Don't lie to me Jason, that's not going to help anything." He sniffed again, voice hoarse from crying. He moved his head to look at Jason, closing his eyes and letting Jason wipe some of the tears off his face.

"I'm not lying, Nico, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Jason said with as much conviction as he had, which was quite a lot considering just how much he did love the boy next to him.

"I- I can't believe you." Nico wiped his eyes again with his sleeve, staring at the bed blanket and avoiding Jason's gaze yet again.

"How can I prove it then?" Jason asked, grabbing Nico's chin gently and turning his head up to look at him. Nico was silent, staring into Jason's vibrant blue eyes and studying the truth held within them. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, before quickly moving forward and pressing his lips to Jason's.

Jason quickly responded to the kiss, gently holding the sides of Nico's face as his hands pressed against his chest. He was careful, slow, afraid to go too far and send Nico running out the door.

When they pulled apart, Jaosn couldn't help the warm smile from spreading across his face, turning his normally stern features soft and making the scar on his upper lip crinkle.

It didn't take long for Nico to start smiling too, his face lighting up in a way Jason had never seen before and hoped to never stop seeing. His brown eyes looked a shade lighter as Jason pressed their foreheads together.

They sat like that for a moment, taking in the sight of each other and letting the reality of what just happened sink in fully.

"Do you want me to take you back to Cabin 13?" Jason asked as Nico let out a yawn, covering his face with his hand and closing his eyes. "Could I please stay here?" He asked nervously, hands moving to fidget with the skull ring. "Of course." Jason answered immediately. Only a little embarrassed at how eager he sounded.

In an entirely innocent way of course, the boy had nearly died earlier and Jason had just confessed his love, this was hardly the appropriate time.

"Thank you." Nico layed down on the small bed, scooting to the wall as Jason turned off the lamp and slid in beside him, careful to give him some space.

It was a few minutes later, when Jason was almost asleep himself, that Nico spoke up again.

"Jason? Are you awake?" He asked, his voice was shakier than usual and Jason was immediately on high alert again.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, turning to face Nico in the darkness.

"Um, I'm sorry, just, could we switch sides? It's a bit cramped over here and I don't do well with small spaces after-" He trailed off sounding anxious again. Jason quickly stood up and let him get up, laying back down with his back against the wall.

Nico settled in again, rolling over so he didn't lay on his wounded side and pressing against Jason's chest.

"Thank you." Jason didn't respond verbally, instead pressing a quick kiss to Nico's forehead and placing a hand on his waist, careful not to touch his wound or box him in again.

A few more minutes passed and Jason was almost asleep again when he heard the quiet whisper through the darkness.

"I love you, Jason."

Jason had never smiled that big in his life and he was glad the darkness hid it else Nico might have mentioned how much he resembled a overexcited golden retriever. 

"I love you too, Nico, goodnight."

\- ☆ -


	3. No Swimming - Percabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would someone please tell me why my phone autocorrects Annabeth to Cannabis? God help me.
> 
> Ship: Percabeth  
> Warnings: None  
> Words: 610

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there!" Percy told Annabeth as he dragged her along behind him. It was their anniversary and he had planned a nice trip to the beach, just like when they stayed at Camp Half-blood.

It had been a while since they had found time to see the ocean together, they were both busy with school in New Rome and Annabeth was too determined to skip any classes.

It was almost sunset, a perfect time to sit and watch the bright hues of Apollo's chariot reflect off the water. Percy could only hope he didn't decide to pay them a visit.

As they neared the little blanket Percy had spread out he grabbed Annabeth's hands and pulled her down with him.

He took a moment to just admire her face in the fading light while she couldn't see to smack him for staring.

"May I open my eyes now?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead." He blushed lightly, hoping the soon to be darkness would cover it. 

Annabeth opened her eyes and, shortly after, her mouth in wonder. The sun had just begun to set and there were brilliant orange and pink hues lighting up the sky and the water in front of them.

"Percy, it's wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around his chest and tilted her head to stare at the sky while Percy rested his head gently on top of hers.

They sat like that for a good while and just enjoyed each other's company. They hadn't had too many good moments where they could sit in silence without fearing for their lives and Percy knew he wouldn't be forgetting this night for a long time.

He could only hope he'd live long enough to see the orange hues lighting up Annabeth's usually stormy gray eyes. Could only hope to feel her breath against his shoulder for many years to come.

It was dark now, with only the faint glow of the moon and some streetlights far behind them to see. 

"Let's go swimming!" Percy pushed Annabeth back a bit to look at her face again.

"That's a terrible idea." She said immediately. 

Annabeth's lack of enthusiasm had no effect on Percy as he stood up and pulled her towards the water.

"Percy, the rules say no swimming after dark."

"Since when have I followed rules?"

When Annabeth only rolled her eyes at his antics, Percy came up with a better excuse. "It's not like I'm gonna let us drown. And besides, we could kiss underwater again if you wanted."

Annabeth didn't object again as Percy pulled her down under the water, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him as they both drifted further out.

It was dark, Percy often forgot that not everyone could see as clearly as he could underwater, but Annabeth had just enough vision to make out Percy's bright green eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

It wasn't as good as their first underwater kiss, nothing would compare to that, but they both still loved every second of it. Every second they were together was precious, every second they were together and not dying was sacred.

Annabeth made Percy take her back to the beach once it got too cold for her in the water, where they sat and talked with each other about all the small little things they might have missed during their busy weeks.

It wasn't until almost midnight that Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's shoulder, and it wasn't until after thirty minutes of watching her sleep that he picked her up and took her back to their apartment in New Rome.

\- ☆ -


End file.
